My Soldiers
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: A young doctor treats her patients and spends time with each one of her 5 favorite soldiers.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters except for Eliza. I do not own Across the Universe or Forrest Gump.

Also, I don't think there were pagers in the 60's but this is a work of fiction so there are now. In the last chapter, Tex is reading "The Lovely Bones". Like pagers, this book was not around in the 60's. Again, since it's fiction, I said it is now.

Dallas's last name is not canon. I took his last name from the actor who plays him. Also, I doubt Dallas was a combat medic in the movie. I just wanted him to be, so deal with it. It's not that significant.

The ages are not canon either. Nor is the one date I used. Some of the wounds and such may not be canon either, though they are probable. I wouldn't know though, because again, I did not create these characters. Only Eliza. And Tex's family. They're made up too.

Also, if you like this story, I have two other Forrest Gump related stories if you are interested. One is called Destiny, and the other is called Empty Bottles, both focusing on Lt. Dan. I also have one Across the Universe story called Untitled, which focuses on Max.

Please comment. I worked on this for 4 days straight and I would like to know what everyone thinks.

* * *

Eliza had a love/hate relationship with the hospital she worked at. She hated being so far from home and loathed how many people died here daily, but she loved the pay, and loved the people she did manage to save. She was an ER doctor. Sure it wasn't her specialty but the demand was for ER doctors and she was just as skilled in this area as she was in any other.

Now some doctors will advise you to never have personal relationships with your patients since it will only hurt you more if something bad happens to them, but Eliza just couldn't help it. She developed personal relationships with anyone or anything rather. You tell her that a rock she stepped on has feelings, and then she's emotionally attached to it. It was just the way she was.

Over her time here she developed relationships with a lot of people. They were quick friendships that never really meant anything, only existing to get her and the soldier by. But there were a few people that she knew she would never forget.

One was a young draftee by the name of Maxwell Carrigan who was here after being grazed in the forehead by a bullet, another was a young combat medic by the name of Dallas Izbicki who was suffering from 3rd degree burns from head to foot and unfortunately had lost his right arm. The third was a soldier who was always referred to as Tex who was here with quite a few broken bones. And the fourth was a southern gentleman by the name of Forrest Gump who had gotten himself shot in the butt. The last, but certainly most unforgettable, was Lt. Dan Taylor who had lost both his legs and was so pissed he had no words strong enough to tell everyone just how pissed he was.

These soldiers were all in the same Platoon and so arrived at the same time. Unfortunately some were scheduled to leave before the others, so Eliza didn't have an equal time with them. She was grateful for the time she was allowed to spend with them however, and spent all of her off-time with at least one if not all of them.


	2. Max

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters except for Eliza. I do not own Across the Universe or Forrest Gump.**

**Also, I don't think there were pagers in the 60's but this is a work of fiction so there are now. In the last chapter, Tex is reading "The Lovely Bones". Like pagers, this book was not around in the 60's. Again, since it's fiction, I said it is now.**

**Dallas's last name is not canon. I took his last name from the actor who plays him. Also, I doubt Dallas was a combat medic in the movie. I just wanted him to be, so deal with it. It's not that significant. **

**The ages are not canon either. Nor is the one date I used. Some of the wounds and such may not be canon either, though they are probable. I wouldn't know though, because again, I did not create these characters. Only Eliza. And Tex's family. They're made up too. **

**Also, if you like this story, I have two other Forrest Gump related stories if you are interested. One is called Destiny, and the other is called Empty Bottles, both focusing on Lt. Dan. I also have one Across the Universe story called Untitled, which focuses on Max. **

**Please comment. I worked on this for 4 days straight and I would like to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

**Maxwell Carrigan. 22 years old. Place of Residence: New York City. Princeton University dropout. Drafted into service. Suffers from a gunshot wound to the temple, and severe PTSD. **

**Max was one of the two soldiers Eliza hung out with who would never say anything. He was never bothered by her company and if she was able to read his mind she'd know that he actually enjoyed it. She would talk to him about her worries, about how her day was going, and about his progress. She assured him that if he needed help with anything that was bothering him that she would do her absolute best to help. Sometimes she'd only go in and sit next to him to keep him company. When she was tired she'd just sit in a chair by his bed, read a book and sometimes she would fall asleep until the sound of her pager going off woke her up.**

**Max also differed from the other soldiers by visitor factor. He was the only soldier out of the five Eliza got close to that actually had someone other than Eliza visit. His sister, Lucy Carrigan, would come and visit almost every day. Even with her there Max still responded very little. The most of a reaction Lucy got out of him was him lifting his head towards her. **

"**Are you his doctor?" Lucy asked Eliza when she saw Eliza sitting near Max's bed. **

"**I'm one of them, yes." Eliza smiled.**

"**Can I talk to you a minute?" Lucy asked.**

"**Sure." Eliza got up and led Lucy out to the hallway where they could talk.**

"**Uhh, is he going to be okay?" Lucy asked.**

"**You're talking about his Post Traumatic Stress." Eliza stated. "It's hard to say. It depends on him really. If he seeks help, like counseling, then he could learn to deal with the stress and he could make great improvements. Will he ever be the same as he was before he went to war, honestly, probably not. But you can understand that. Without counseling he could either learn to deal with it himself – which will take quite some time – or he may never get over it. It depends on a lot of things really. It depends on environment; it depends on the people around him – so many things." Eliza explained.**

"**So either he won't get better or he will?" Lucy asked.**

"**No, he will get better. It's just how much better." Eliza told her.**

**Lucy nodded. "When do we get to bring him home?"**

"**As soon as the head wound clears up a bit more. I'd say anywhere from 2 to 3 weeks." Eliza told her.**

"**Don't worry. I have confidence that he'll be fine." Eliza assured her.**

**Lucy nodded and smiled a bit. "I'm just going to go see him…" **

"**Alright. Go ahead." Eliza smiled and held the door open for her.**

**Lucy left sometime later and Eliza finished rounds and went back in to check on Max. He lay on his side and looked a little sadder than usual. Eliza walked over to him and asked if he was okay. **

**He shook his head. **

"**Are you in pain?" Eliza asked.**

**Max answered with a nod.**

**Eliza checked his chart to see when the last time he had been given any sort of pain killer. It was some time ago and Eliza was surprised he hadn't made any notion that he wanted earlier. Eliza filled a syringe with morphine and gently injected the liquid into his arm. **

**Eliza knew it wouldn't be long until the drug kicked in and he fell asleep. It was late anyway he had to be pretty tired. Eliza changed his bandage for the night and made sure he was comfortable enough. **

"**Goodnight Max." she said as she walked out of the room right before Max fell asleep.**


	3. Lt Dan

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters except for Eliza. I do not own Across the Universe or Forrest Gump.**

**Also, I don't think there were pagers in the 60's but this is a work of fiction so there are now. In the last chapter, Tex is reading "The Lovely Bones". Like pagers, this book was not around in the 60's. Again, since it's fiction, I said it is now.**

**Dallas's last name is not canon. I took his last name from the actor who plays him. Also, I doubt Dallas was a combat medic in the movie. I just wanted him to be, so deal with it. It's not that significant. **

**The ages are not canon either. Nor is the one date I used. Some of the wounds and such may not be canon either, though they are probable. I wouldn't know though, because again, I did not create these characters. Only Eliza. And Tex's family. They're made up too. **

**Also, if you like this story, I have two other Forrest Gump related stories if you are interested. One is called Destiny, and the other is called Empty Bottles, both focusing on Lt. Dan. I also have one Across the Universe story called Untitled, which focuses on Max. **

**Please comment. I worked on this for 4 days straight and I would like to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

**Daniel Taylor. 35 years old. Place of Residence: n/a. Military rank: Lieutenant. Suffered from destroyed bones, muscles and arteries in the legs. Underwent surgery to amputate the right and left leg(s). Date of discharge: October 29th.**

**Even though it was a little late Eliza walked over to Lt. Dan Taylor and sat down on the bed next to him which belonged to a soldier by the name of Forrest Gump who was probably off playing ping-pong somewhere. He was a nice soldier and always tried to help Lt. Dan feel better. Unfortunately Forrest never got the hint that the Lieutenant didn't want any part of it. **

**The lieutenant was the other soldier who never uttered a word. Or at least he never uttered a word until he was completely pissed off or when he just didn't know what to do. That was very seldom though, most of the time he just couldn't be bothered.**

**This was also the one soldier Eliza felt a little intimidated by. Sure, other people would think it odd that she was intimidated by a man who couldn't walk, but she was. He still had a mouth and if he couldn't manage to hurt her physically, he could definitely use his words to do it emotionally. Every time she walked up to the always agitated man she was worried he would tell her to get lost. And yet, despite his complete hatred for everything that happened to him and his lack of patience and tolerance for anything, he never said anything to offend her. He knew it wasn't her fault, and he couldn't hate her for wanting to help.**

"**So Lieutenant, you're going home tomorrow." Eliza said.**

"**Yeah and where the fuck might that be?" Came the first response he'd ever given her.**

**Eliza was stunned for a moment but quickly regained her composure in order to remain professional.**

"**Well, where would you like to go?" Eliza asked.**

**The man who lay before her gave her no answer. He honestly didn't want to go anywhere. He didn't want to go back to his old hometown and buy back his house, he didn't want to go someplace new, and he didn't even want to be in this hospital anymore. He was still wishing he had died where he had been lying on the ground in the jungle prior to the rescue carried out by Forrest Gump.**

"**Alright…" Eliza started again. "You're getting money from the government, so wherever you go, you're place will be paid for. Now depending on how expensive you will have money left over. It won't be a very grandiose living, but hey, it's something." **

"**Oh yeah, well where do you think I should go?" his question was laced with sarcasm. He wasn't really looking for an answer, but he knew Eliza loved to talk so he felt he should humor her.**

"**Well, if I was going to be living somewhere all expenses paid, I'd go to New York City." Eliza said.**

**Eliza was from a small suburban town in the middle of New Jersey and had lived only a short hour to an hour and a half drive away from the city all her life. Max Carrigan had also been from New Jersey and Eliza envied how he managed to break out and move to the city. She always longed to do that. She loved city life.**

**Now the lieutenant was actually a little intrigued. He'd never thought about moving to the city. "Why?" he asked her abandoning the sarcasm this time around.**

"**I don't know. The city just has everything anyone could ever need, and on every corner. There's so much to do, and it's just…man, it's so cool." Eliza said with a smile.**

**The lieutenant remained quite during the rest of her conversation. He was leaving tomorrow, so he had to make up his mind on where he was going. The doctor's talk about New York appealed to him and for once he was genuinely interested in something anyone said to him. He knew she was right, he wasn't going to live a glamorous life, but there was just something about the idea of going to New York that sounded right to him. **

**By the time Eliza decided it was time for her to catch some sleep somewhere for the night thus ending their pretty much one-sided conversation Lt. Dan Taylor found he had reached a decision. Tomorrow, he was moving to New York City.**


	4. Forrest

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters except for Eliza. I do not own Across the Universe or Forrest Gump.

Also, I don't think there were pagers in the 60's but this is a work of fiction so there are now. In the last chapter, Tex is reading "The Lovely Bones". Like pagers, this book was not around in the 60's. Again, since it's fiction, I said it is now.

Dallas's last name is not canon. I took his last name from the actor who plays him. Also, I doubt Dallas was a combat medic in the movie. I just wanted him to be, so deal with it. It's not that significant.

The ages are not canon either. Nor is the one date I used. Some of the wounds and such may not be canon either, though they are probable. I wouldn't know though, because again, I did not create these characters. Only Eliza. And Tex's family. They're made up too.

Also, if you like this story, I have two other Forrest Gump related stories if you are interested. One is called Destiny, and the other is called Empty Bottles, both focusing on Lt. Dan. I also have one Across the Universe story called Untitled, which focuses on Max.

Please comment. I worked on this for 4 days straight and I would like to know what everyone thinks.

* * *

Forrest Gump. Age 25. Place of Residence: Greenbow Alabama. College graduate & College football player. Aliment: Gunshot wound to the right buttock.

The next day she was just finishing up her rounds by giving a small check up to a soldier when Forrest Gump had come back from playing ping-pong looking for Lt. Dan. He pulled open the curtains of the bed next to his and stopped in mid-sentence – confused.

He turned to Eliza and asked, "Where's Lieutenant Dan?"

"We sent him home." she replied.

Forrest looked a little lost for a minute before turning around and sitting down on his bed.

"Hey, is everything okay Forrest?" Eliza asked as she went and sat next to him, now that she was finished with the other soldier.

"I just wanted to tell him something." Forrest said.

"Oh, well, you can tell me I'd be happy to listen." Eliza said.

"I'm going to China to play ping-pong!" Forrest exclaimed all confusion and sadness from only a moment ago gone.

"Forrest that's awesome! You're the best person at ping-pong I know. You deserve to go." she smiled. "If I was even half as good at ping-pong as you are…"

"I could teach you if you want." Forrest said.

"You know, that would be very nice of you. But I don't think I should play." Eliza told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I have bad hand-eye coordination sometimes. I can't focus on the ball. I'll miss it every time." Eliza laughed lightly. After all it was true.

"I think if you practiced enough you would get it." Forrest said. "Mama always said 'practice makes perfect'."

"Well we will see about that. Come on, I'll show you how bad I am at it."

Eliza got up and walked to the recreation room where a ping-pong table stood. Several of the soldiers who were sitting playing cards, or watching TV saw Forrest and turned to watch him play.

"Oh great, an audience!" Eliza said. "Just what I need to make me better at this – ridicule."

Forrest grabbed the paddles and handed one to Eliza. He got on his side of the table and picked up a small white ball. He took it and hit it with all his might and the ball bounced off the table and instead of Eliza hitting it back at him, she ducked and the ball flew over her head and bounced off the wall behind her. The action caused Eliza to turn red as several of the on-looking soldiers, which included Dallas Izbicki, laughed.

"Oh knock it off you guys! You would have ducked too." Eliza yelled over their laughter.

This statement managed to shut up most of them.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Eliza said. "Alright, Forrest, how about we take a different approach. I'll start this time, and when the ball comes to you, hit it lightly. Remember, I'm bad at this."

"Okay." Forrest nodded.

Eliza was handed the ball by one of the soldiers who had picked it up when it landed on the floor by then. She took the ball and very carefully dropped it on the table and attempted to hit it when it bounced back up. Of course though she missed and the ball simply hit the table and bounced to a stop. This earned more laughter from the soldiers.

"Oh good job. I'd applaud if I could." Dallas called over the laughter.

"Shut up!" Eliza said. She turned to look at Forrest who was also smiling with amusement and added "I told you I was no good at this."

"I think we should try again." Forrest said.

"Fine, but you can start this time." Eliza said. "Just, lightly."

Forrest picked up the white ball and served it. Eliza's pager went off and her reflexes sprung into action and grabbed the small electronic thus successfully distracting her. The small ball bounced off the table and zoomed through the air, coming to a dead stop when colliding with Eliz's forehead. Apparently Forrest's "lightly" wasn't as light as Eliza's.

That action really did it. The onlookers burst into a fit of laughter and now Eliza was so embarrassed that her face was so red the mark the ball left behind blended in. Forrest went over to Eliza and apologized.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah." Eliza said as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry." Forrest said.

"It's alright; you were only trying to teach me." She turned her attention to the soldiers who were laughing at her. "Okay, you had your laughs. Unfortunately I can't stick around. Glad I made you guys happy for once."

"I think you should play more often." Dallas said between laughs.

"Oh thanks. I'll consider that." She rolled her eyes, but smiled. She turned again to Forrest. "Thanks Forrest. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome." He said.

Eliza ran out of the room heading towards the emergency she was paged for, leaving the soldiers laughing in the room behind her.


	5. Dallas

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters except for Eliza. I do not own Across the Universe or Forrest Gump.

Also, I don't think there were pagers in the 60's but this is a work of fiction so there are now. In the last chapter, Tex is reading "The Lovely Bones". Like pagers, this book was not around in the 60's. Again, since it's fiction, I said it is now.

Dallas's last name is not canon. I took his last name from the actor who plays him. Also, I doubt Dallas was a combat medic in the movie. I just wanted him to be, so deal with it. It's not that significant.

The ages are not canon either. Nor is the one date I used. Some of the wounds and such may not be canon either, though they are probable. I wouldn't know though, because again, I did not create these characters. Only Eliza. And Tex's family. They're made up too.

Also, if you like this story, I have two other Forrest Gump related stories if you are interested. One is called Destiny, and the other is called Empty Bottles, both focusing on Lt. Dan. I also have one Across the Universe story called Untitled, which focuses on Max.

Please comment. I worked on this for 4 days straight and I would like to know what everyone thinks.

* * *

Dallas Izbicki. Age 27. Place of Residence: Phoenix, Arizona. Combat Medic. Suffers from third-degree burns, and hearing loss of the right ear. Underwent surgery to amputate the right arm.

Her shift was done early that day. She was going to get something to eat when she ran into Dallas. Dallas was a soldier who was always looking for a chance to get to be with Eliza alone. Out of the five soldiers Eliza came to form relationships with he was the only one who actually flirted with her.

Dallas was also someone who was never bothered by anything, probably because he couldn't care less anymore. He hated the war and anything to do with it even though he had signed himself up. He also was always trying to treat himself. Eliza had to reprimand him for it several times.

"Hey doctor." He smiled.

"Hello Dallas." She smiled back. Hey, she was allowed to flirt too wasn't she?

"Are you on break or something?" he asked.

"I might be done with my shift. It depends though. Why? Are you gonna take me somewhere?" she said and smiled.

She knew he couldn't take her somewhere so she wanted to see what he was actually planning on doing.

"Oh I could take you somewhere." He winked.

She laughed out loud. Dallas flashed a look that clearly said that he felt insulted. She noticed and knew she had to say something before he walked away in anger.

"Dallas." She regained her composure. "If you wanna get in my pants just tell me."

Now the soldier was taken back at her being so straightforward. "You…are you saying…what?" he stammered.

This caused her to laugh some more.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" Dallas yelled in frustration.

"I just find it really funny that you were all confident until I said that. And then you started stammering." She laughed.

"Shut up." He realized she was playing with him so he was not offended any more.

"Hey, you deserve it. You laughed at me earlier." Eliza said.

He remembered the ping-pong game from earlier that day and smiled when he remembered how bad she was.

"It was funny though." He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe for you." Eliza said. "Forrest has a good arm; I could have lost an eye."

"How is your head anyway?" Dallas asked.

"It hurts." Eliza answered. And I have a bruise there already."

She parted her hair to the side and showed him the fresh round bruise. Before she could move her hair back into place Dallas swiftly kissed the mark.

Her hand dropped away from her hair and she stared at him.

Before she could say anything Dallas spoke up. "Sorry. You're just really beautiful."

That was all Eliza needed to hear. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard. His shock wore off and his arm found its way around her waist as he kissed her back roughly.

After moments that seemed more like seconds Eliza pulled away and glanced down the corridor. Like a scene in a movie where everything perfect happens no one was heading down the hall. She picked her legs up and he used all the strength he could muster to hold her up and then pin her against the wall. He continued hungrily attacking her mouth as he brought his arm around to her front. His hand found it's way under her shirt.

He left her mouth and moved to her neck. He missed this feeling, missed the overall feel, missed the ecstasy it brought with it. He hadn't done this in too long. He needed this.

Eliza hadn't done this in quite some time either. However she knew that she couldn't do this now. Not here, not yet. She wasn't going to let him go all the way, she was just going to tease him. Hey, she was allowed to do that. She'd never been a tease before, and she wanted to be now.

Dallas deserved to be teased. After all the flirting he'd done with her, leaving her wishing she didn't have to be professional, wishing she could have him, but knowing she couldn't. All she was doing right now was teasing him. That's as far as this could go. Her arm snaked down to her side and she grabbed her pager. As his face was buried in her neck she sent herself a page scheduled to send any minute.

She snaked her arm back down and replaced the pager before she moved her hand under the shirt he wore and up his back. His hand moved down over abdomen and skimmed the line of her pants. With ease he slid his hand into the loose-fitting pants.

As if on cue her pager went off. Dallas jumped at the sudden noise and he looked up at Eliza. She shook her head and shrugged telling him that she didn't know what it was all about. He eased off her body and she put her legs back on the ground.

"Sorry Dallas." she said as she looked at the pager that was telling her about a fake emergency.

He didn't quite know what to say. He was disappointed and was now left full of lust and in need of some sort of release.

"See you later." Eliza smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked down the hall.

She may have been done for the night, but she decided to pay one more person a visit before going to catch some sleep.


	6. Tex

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters except for Eliza. I do not own Across the Universe or Forrest Gump.**

**Also, I don't think there were pagers in the 60's but this is a work of fiction so there are now. In the last chapter, Tex is reading "The Lovely Bones". Like pagers, this book was not around in the 60's. Again, since it's fiction, I said it is now.**

**Dallas's last name is not canon. I took his last name from the actor who plays him. Also, I doubt Dallas was a combat medic in the movie. I just wanted him to be, so deal with it. It's not that significant. **

**The ages are not canon either. Nor is the one date I used. Some of the wounds and such may not be canon either, though they are probable. I wouldn't know though, because again, I did not create these characters. Only Eliza. And Tex's family. They're made up too. **

**Also, if you like this story, I have two other Forrest Gump related stories if you are interested. One is called Destiny, and the other is called Empty Bottles, both focusing on Lt. Dan. I also have one Across the Universe story called Untitled, which focuses on Max. **

**Please comment. I worked on this for 4 days straight and I would like to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

"**Tex". Age 29. Place of Residence: Texas. Suffers from PTSD, broken ribs, leg and collar bone. **

**Eliza may have been done for the night, but she decided to pay one more person a visit before going to catch some sleep.**

**Tex sat on his bed reading a book that Eliza had given him some weeks ago when he had complained of boredom. **

"**Hey Tex. How's the book coming?" Eliza asked. **

"**Pretty good. But can I ask you something?" He looked up from the book when he heard Eliza's voice.**

"**Sure thing." Eliza answered.**

"**Do they ever catch the killer? Because this dude is pissing me off. You can't rape and kill a 14 year old girl and get away clean!" Tex said.**

"**I can't tell you that. It'd spoil the book." Eliza smiled.**

"**Well, does her family remain together or do they fall apart? Can you at least tell me that?" He asked.**

"**Nope." Eliza answered.**

"**Oh come on!" Tex said as he rested his head back on his pillow. **

"**Hey, if I ruin the book for you then what are you going to do during the day to keep you occupied?" Eliza asked with a smile.**

"**Good point. But I'm dying to know." He picked his head off the pillow and looked down at his broken leg. "I wish this damn thing would heal faster." **

"**It'll get there, you gotta give it a while. You broke both the bones in there." Eliza said. "Why, what are you looking to do? Even if your leg was healed you'd still have your collarbone to worry about. And your ribs may still hurt a bit, but not as bad as before." **

"**I'd dance. I only need my leg to get better." He said.**

"**You'd dance?" Eliza asked.**

"**Yeah, I love dancing. But don't tell anyone! It's a secret." Tex said.**

**Eliza smiled. "Alright. Your secret's safe with me."**

"**It better be." Tex smiled to show he wasn't threatening her.**

"**So what are you doing when you get better besides dancing?" Eliza asked.**

"**I don't know, going home, seeing my family. I miss them so much." He said.**

"**I'm sure they miss you too." Eliza assured.**

"**Oh I know they do. My son sent me a drawing." Tex smiled. "It's a work of art. Check it out." **

**Tex folded his page in the book and set it down on his lap. He leaned over to the small table near him and pulled out a folded piece of battered looking paper. He carefully unfolded it and handed it to Eliza. On the paper was a very messy drawing of a few scribbles. Among the scribbles were three stick figures. One was very tall and labeled with a giant capitol "D", the other one a bit smaller labeled with an "M" and a very short one labeled with a capitol "P". Next to the short stick figure was a horizontal stick figure with droopy ears labeled with a "B". **

**Eliza smiled. "Your son is a very good artist." **

**She stared at the picture of the family with the dog and longed for her own. Work consumed her life, she had no time for personal relationships.**

"**I'd say." Tex said in response. "My wife really looks like that." **

**They both had a good laugh and Eliza handed Tex back the drawing of himself, his wife, son and dog. **

"**How do you do it Tex?" Eliza asked.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**How do you keep up with the drama, the hassle, and just everything that comes along with managing a family and a job, especially a job as demanding as yours?" she asked.**

**Tex smiled. "You really wanna know my secret?" **

"**Yes sir I do." Eliza answered.**

"**To keep me sane…"Tex smiled wider. "…I just dance."**

**Eliza smiled too.**

**The two of them kept talking about things they wanted to do in the future and where they both thought their life was going to go for quite some time after that. The conversation boiled down when Tex realized Eliza was tired and he let her go. **


	7. Conclusion

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters except for Eliza. I do not own Across the Universe or Forrest Gump.**

**Also, I don't think there were pagers in the 60's but this is a work of fiction so there are now. In the last chapter, Tex is reading "The Lovely Bones". Like pagers, this book was not around in the 60's. Again, since it's fiction, I said it is now.**

**Dallas's last name is not canon. I took his last name from the actor who plays him. Also, I doubt Dallas was a combat medic in the movie. I just wanted him to be, so deal with it. It's not that significant. **

**The ages are not canon either. Nor is the one date I used. Some of the wounds and such may not be canon either, though they are probable. I wouldn't know though, because again, I did not create these characters. Only Eliza. And Tex's family. They're made up too. **

**Also, if you like this story, I have two other Forrest Gump related stories if you are interested. One is called Destiny, and the other is called Empty Bottles, both focusing on Lt. Dan. I also have one Across the Universe story called Untitled, which focuses on Max. **

**Please comment. I worked on this for 4 days straight and I would like to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

**Eliza walked out of the hospital and towards the place she was staying for the duration of her time here. She thought about the last two days and how she was going to miss all of them once they left. She already missed Lt. Dan and he'd only been gone 24 hours. Forrest would be leaving soon, followed by Max not too long after. Next to leave would be Dallas, and then finally Tex would be gone too. **

**She had this empty ache fill her when she thought of what it would be like working here when these 5 were all gone. She pushed the thoughts aside and thought about how she still had a handful of weeks left to spend with them. **

**As she got into her room she decided not to even worry about it. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep meant she could get back to see them sooner. And that was all she was worried about; going back to work to see her favorite soldiers. **


End file.
